spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 2
Main Description= Specimen 2 is the first hostile enemy to be encountered in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. It first appears in Room 60. Appearance Specimen 2 is a semi-solid, humanoid figure that is dark-green in color with a bright green outline. Various bits of its body appear to be of a gel-like substance, while the rest is solid. It has a somewhat emaciated appearance, shown by its protruding rib cage and collar bones. It lacks a face, save for a lipless, open mouth, which shows its long teeth. It has no legs or feet, and its torso simply extends downwards, ending in a rounded shape. Its left hand is always held up, as if reaching for the player, while the right arm ends in a rounded stump at the wrist. Gameplay Introduction Specimen 2 first appears in Room 60 after the player has read the note on the table. The note reads: "Spouting, Splashing, Soaking. '' ''Innards, Ingest, Invoking. Nailing, Never, stops the Choking" After reading the poem, a loud choking sound can be heard, and Specimen 2 will appear from the door you came in through. Attack Specimen 2 deals approximately 50 damage per hit with a cooldown of 3 seconds. It can kill the player in 3 consecutive hits. Chase The specimen chases the player by floating and phasing through solid objects. It can be easily outrun if the player is fast enough, however. It spawns puddles of green slime on the floor that slow down the player considerably, giving it a chance to catch up. These puddles, however, will not spawn in the abyss maze rooms. Death When the protagonist is killed by Specimen 2, they will be presented with a screen rapidly flashing red and grey, with Specimen's 2 "face" showing multiple mouths with teeth and eyes, accompanied by static sounds and text that reads as follows: "I know what you have done, and what you have yet to do. But it's alright, because I'm inside you now. We are one but I am many..." Method Specimen 2 is easy to outrun in general. The player should be mindful of the slime puddles, however. Hitting it with the axe will make the Specimen float away from the player for a short period. Audio "UNKNOWN HUG", Specimen 2's chase theme. The choking sound, alerting the player of Specimen 2's presence. Sounds heard when Specimen 2 is near the player. "BLOOD_STAINED_GIGGLE", the sound that plays on Specimen 2's death screen. Trivia * Specimen 2's appearance was inspired by the Lub-Glub monsters from the cartoon Adventure Time. * Specimen 2 shares the same death screen sound as Specimen 4. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance Specimen 2 now has a 3D model. Gameplay Specimen 2's speed and strength remain unchanged from the original game; however, it gained a few extra features: *If the player walks past at least one puddle before Specimen 2 comes out of the door, it will rise out from the closest puddle instead of from the door. If multiple Specimen 2 are present, only one will do so (The second Specimen will instead spawn at the door as usual). *Specimen 2 is no longer knocked away when hit by the axe. It will, however, collapse into a puddle after being hit and will naturally regenerate after a second or two. *Specimen 2 can no longer phase through walls, but it can float through in the abyss rooms. Trivia *In the Endless Mode, Specimen 2 will always be in the Re-chase pool from the beginning, meaning he will come without warning. His spawn room from the Story Mode can still be encountered, but it is very rare. **Notably, it is the only spawn room that doesn't have to appear in an Endless Mode run. If all the other spawn rooms have appeared before Specimen 2's, it won't appear at all. *As of The Halloween Update, Specimen 2 now has animations for emerging from ink puddles, moving, and attacking. It will also now always spawn from an ink puddle at the beginning of the room that moves from under the door. **It will attack at close range and will stop moving until the attacking animation has finished playing. This means that the attack can be dodged. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 2.png|Specimen 2's CAT-DOS entry. Spec_2.png|Specimen 2's sprite. Slime.png|Slime puddles, spawned by Specimen 2 to slow down the player. Specimen_2_Death_screen.PNG|Specimen 2's death screen. MS 02 spr.png|Specimen 2's death screen. SpecDeath.gif|Ditto, animated. 577690_20191222180615_1.png|Specimen 2 in HD Renovation. Slimey.PNG|Specimen 2 coming out of a slime puddle in the HD Renovation. Specimen 2.png|Specimen 2's 3D render in the HD Renovation. ezgif-1-d2ab222222fb6d8.gif|Specimen 2 emerging from a slime puddle. MS_01_spr.png|Specimen 2's sprites. Category:Specimen Category:HD Renovation